peanutsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Neverland8
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to User talk:Koavf! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! User talk:Koavf Snoopy Pop Yes, definitely! We'd like to have info on all of the Peanuts world so you can start editing there. If you feel like you're not ready yet, get started on this page: User:Neverland8/Snoopy Pop and I can take a look at your edits. —Justin (koavf)·T· · 20:51, August 7, 2017 (UTC) :You did a good job. Let me know if you need more help but I don't think you do. —Justin (koavf)·T· · 03:31, August 10, 2017 (UTC) Snoopy!!! The Musical The only reason why there aren't any pages about some of the songs that are exclusive to the stage version of Snoopy!!! The Musical is simply because nobody got round to creating them. You are most welcome to create those pages now. Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 03:21, August 13, 2017 (UTC) Song infoboxes If you want to make infoboxes for songs, please go right ahead! Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 05:01, August 16, 2017 (UTC) :Thank you for creating that song infobox and for all your recent edits. Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 04:37, August 20, 2017 (UTC) ::And if you want to make an infobox for the two musicals, go right ahead! Anyway, I suppose i's always possible that there could be another Peanuts stage musical in the future, so it might come in useful again. Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 04:52, August 28, 2017 (UTC) :::You are doing a fantastic job in relation to the two musicals.Your idea for show/hide templates for alternate lyrics sounds great. Again, please go right ahead and do it! Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 01:09, August 30, 2017 (UTC) People infoboxes You know, I really don't think people infoboxes are a good idea. Infoboxes are good for briefly summarizing the information on a long article. Infoboxes on long pages look good. Unfortunately, most of our articles about real people are very short and are always going to be very short. Most of the child actors who did voice work for the Peanuts cartoons don't have any other acting credits and basic information about them (such as where and when they were born and what they're doing now) is usually very difficult to find. And, of course, a lot of the voice actors from the most recent cartoons are still children, which means there isn't much to say about them yet. So most of our pages about real people only have a few lines of text on them. And i think that huge infoboxes on pages that only have a couple of sentences on them look awful. I really appreciate everything that you've done here recently. Please, do keep up the good work! Very best wishes, Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 08:25, September 1, 2017 (UTC) Thanks as well I'd like to thank you for your good work here. Please take a look at Peanuts Wiki:To do and tell me what you think? —Justin (koavf)·T· · 04:48, October 14, 2017 (UTC)